Four Minutes
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: MM-songfic oneshot. Link and Tatl only have four minutes to save the world and it seems the whole town is in their way. T for suggestiveness.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

A/N I can't believe there's no music vid with Majora's Mask! It'd be perfect!

4 Minutes by Justin Timberlake and Madonna

* * *

A few entertainers looked up at the moon on the third day with alarm. "I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes...hey!" He shouted as someone stole his loaf of bread.

The theif ran and looked at the moon also. "I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes HEY!" She cried out when she bumped into a stranger.

"I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes, hey!" The Postman waved down to her.

The townspeople bustled about repeating the words. "I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes hey! I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes hey! I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes HEY! I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, four minutes...hey! I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes. Four minutes...hey. I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes..."

A boy dressed in green and a yellow fairy ran ahead of the crowd.

"Break it down, come on." A merchant ordered the customer that held out a purple rupee.

"Hey!" Someone bumped into the Postman.

"Uh..." The customer stared at their pockets.

"Come on!" The banker shouted.

"Come on boy I've been waiting for someone to pick up my stroll." A girl around the boys age, winked suggestivly.

"Uh" he gulped.

"Well don't waste time! Give me a sign." The fairy snapped at him.

"Tell me how you wanna roll." The girl winked again.

"I want somebody to speed it up for me." Tatl-the fairy-glared at the boy. It was obvious this was a hint. "Then take it down slow."

"There's enough room for both." The girl continued to press, misunderstanding the fairy.

"Girl I can hit it back just gotta show me where's it at." A boy near their age walked over to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Link-the young boy clothed in green-asked the fairy.

"Are _you_ ready to go?" Tatl shot back.

He pulled out a blue ocarina and played a song, the moon was even closer now and stars peeked from the sky.

"If you want it ya already got it." A merchant pointed to the customer's hands. "If you thought it, it better be what you want!"

"If you feel it, it must be real just...say the word and-" A girl smiled at a boy.

"I'ma give you what you want." He finished.

"Time is waiting." Tatl reminded Link. "We only got four minutes to save the world!"

"No hesitating." Link nodded.

"Grab a boy and grab a girl!" A festival member called out.

A festival member-an average teenaged girl-grabbed Link by the hands and swept him into a dance.

"Time is waiting! We only got four minutes to save the world." Link called out in distress.

"No hesitating!" Tatl added.

"We only got four minutes-"

"Huh? Four minutes? So keep it up, keep it up. Don't be a pri-(hey!)madonna!" The girl let go.

"You gotta give em a heart." Tatl winked.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock." The girl taunted.

"That's right, keep it up, keep it up. Don't be a prima donna, madonna." Tatl chimed in.

"You gotta give em a heart."

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

Link grabbed Navi and began running to the clock tower. The clock struck twelve and doors opened as he ran in and up the stairs to the top to face Skull Kid and Majora's Mask.

"Sometimes what I think I need is a you intervention." Skull Kid laughed. It just got so boring without someone to destroy.

"Yeah..." Tael nervously laughed with him.

"And I know I can tell that you like and that it's good by the way that you move." He continued, pointing out that Link loved the thrill of adventure.

"Ohhh!" Voices sang from Clock Town's festival.

"Hey!" Link glared at him.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." The masked boy pointed out.

"Yeah!" Tael added.

"But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do, tell me 'ow about you?" Link smirked.

"If you want it-" Skull Kid frowned at the sight of four masks. "Ya already got it."

"If you thought it, it better be what you want!" Tatl glared at him.

Skull Kid pinched himself, hoping it was all a nightmare. "If you feel it, it must be real...just-"

"Say the word." Link looked at him, hoping he'd just surrender.

"I'ma give you what you want." Tatl floated up to the Skull Kid and slapped him across the face.

"Time is waiting!" Tael reminded the two heroes.

"We only got four minutes to save the world." Tatl shouted as the moon came closer to the Skull Kid's delight.

"No hesitating." Skull Kid mocked.

"Grab a boy and grab a girl!" Came the voices from the festival.

"Time is waiting." The villian continued to taunt.

"We only got four minutes to save the world." Link unsheathed his sword.

"No hesitating." Tatl ordered.

"We only got four minutes-" Tael cried out, earning a slap from Skull Kid. "Huh? Four minutes-"

"Keep it up, keep it up! Don't be a pri-(Hey!)madonna." He cackled.

"You gotta get 'em heart. " Tatl instructed.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock." Skull Kid reminded.

"That's right! Keep it up, keep it up." Tael cheered on. "Don't be a pri-(Hey!)madonna."

"You gotta get 'em a heart." Tatl smiled sadly at Skull Kid.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

"Breakdown!" Someone from the town shouted.

"Yeah!" Skull Kid jumped up and down at the sight of mild destruction. "Yeah, tick tock tick tock tick tock!"

"Yeah? Huh?" Tatl looked down to see the town scattering from chunks of moon falling down.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock."

"I've only got four minutes to save the world." Link attacked.

* * *

A/N SEE IT FITS PERFECTLY! SOMEONE SO NEEDS TO MAKE THIS INTO A FRIGGIN VID!

* * *


End file.
